crysiswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Nanosuit
The nanosuit is the ''Crysis'' series' most unique aspect. Both playable characters and all players in multiplayer are equipped with nanosuits. Origin Jacob Hargreave and Karl Rasch stole Ceph alien technology from a crash site in Tunguska, Russia in 1919. Using the technology, they founded Hargreave-Rasch Biomedical and began developing the nanosuit and other anti-alien devices. Hargreave also chose to use the technology to artificially extend his life, while Rasch supposedly did not. Hargreave then sold or leased the nanosuits to the United States military, knowing that the aliens on the island were the ones from whom he stole the technology. Hargreave was curious to see what would happen, and did not tell anyone of the aliens. A variety of nanosuit prototypes can be seen on display in Hargreave's office. Two five-man teams on the island, Raptor Team and Eagle Team, are equipped with the suits. A number of US military soldiers comment on their admiration of the suits and their abilities, indicating that the suits are common knowledge at least among the military. At some point, the North Korean government acquired knowledge of the suits. General Ri-Shan Kyong, Colonel Ji-Sung Lee, and their elite guards are all equipped with nanosuits, but they are weaker and described by Nomad as "cheap knock-offs." Nanosuits have the ability to interface with computer systems, relay information directly to superiors, and broadcast a video feed of the wearer's actions. The commander of each nanosuit team--Prophet for Raptor Team and, presumably, Dane for Eagle Team--have the ability to remotely burn and disintegrate a nanosuit if the wearer is killed or the suit is compromised, to prevent it from falling into enemy hands. American nanosuits are jet black (silver in early promotional art and the original game's boxart) while Korean nanosuits are camouflage-colored. This coloration carries over into multiplayer. Crytek took the idea for the nanosuits from an actual government program involving the usage of nanotechnology and systems integration to develop a powered exoskeleton for soldiers. Original suit abilities Maximum Armor Maximum Armor is the default suit mode; suits in armor mode do not gain any additional coloration. The nanosuit diverts energy directly into protecting the wearer from harm. Suit energy is regained fastest in armor mode because the nanotechnology is not being used for any other purpose. Maximum Strength Maximum Strength is a suit mode that gives the wearer increased strength and agility. Nanosuits in strength mode gain a glowing red color along the creases in the suit. Strength mode allows the user to fire guns with lowered recoil, jump several feet in the air, and punch and throw objects with more power. Doing any of these actions depletes suit energy, which recharges slower than in armor mode. Maximum Speed Maximum Speed is a suit mode that gives the wearer increased speed and reflexes. Nanosuits in speed mode gain a glowing white color along the creases in the suit. Speed mode allows the user to run extremely fast and do other actions like reload at much higher speeds, but quickly depletes suit energy, which recharges slower than in armor mode. Cloak Cloak mode refracts the light around the suit to create an invisibility effect. The user is almost completely invisible except for the blue-tinted energy ripples that occur as light is refracted; trained ears will also hear a slight buzzing coming from a cloaked nanosuit. The speed at which suit energy depletes in cloak mode depends on how fast the user is moving. Firing a weapon in cloak mode will cause the energy to immediately deplete, so the user should manually switch to a different mode when they wish to fire their weapon. Nanosuit 2 At some point between 2020 and 2023, Crynet Systems developed the Nanosuit 2. This suit features improved suit modes, as well as an advanced visor mode, and has a complex biochemistry that interfaces with the human body's DNA. Prophet is the only person known to have a Nanosuit 2, which he gave to Alcatraz. The suit's mix of human and alien DNA allows it to be used as a bioweapon to kill the Ceph and their structures. The Nanosuit 2 can now also be equiped with 4 sperate modules one in each category which are split into: Armour, Power, Stealth and Visor modules. This allows the user of the Suit to adapt to any situation. Nanosuit 2 suit abilities Armor Armor is mostly unchanged from the Maximum Armor mode from the original Nanosuit. Bullets, energy attacks, and explosive attacks whilst in Armor mode are more emphasized and movement is slightly heavier. Trauma from fall damage is also completely absorbed by Armor mode if it is on and the user falls. Armor also takes up suit energy even if not under a direct threat, unlike the original suit's armor mode. Power Power mode is a mix of Maximum Speed and Strength from the N1. Power cannot be manually switched to; it automatically activates when sprinting, throwing objects, using melee attacks, power slides, power jumps and other physically exerting actions. Tactical Tactical mode is a visor mode that allows for the collection of information and marking of item locations. Ambient noise is suppressed, allowing the player to concentrate, and the visor can also zoom in on specific targets. The Visor can tag anything, from ammo to heavy weapons to enemies and even to tactical locations from where and how to combat your enemies. It doesn't take up suit energy. Nanovision Nanovision is an advanced visor mode that acts as a mix between a nightvision and thermal visor, showing heat signitures and making it easier to find enemies. Even cloak users are shown but only in a very pale blue form. Stealth Stealth mode is a varation of Cloak from the first games. The cloak this time is much more advanced then the previous cloak. It has no visible blue outline, makes no electronic sound when operated and also makes the user more cautious. The cloak also masks the heat signature of the user so that even with the most advanced thermal detection gear cloaked users only show up as a pale blue. Weapon This is the default suit mode and energy recharges extremely quickly whist in it as the nanites of the suit are not being used for any purpose. However this is also the most vulnerable suit mode. Category: Crysis Category: Crysis Warhead Category: Crysis 2